


【DV】夹在我和我老哥们之间的惨烈修罗场-02

by Mr_redcool



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_redcool/pseuds/Mr_redcool
Summary: 大人，时代变了！我哥和我哥打起来了！
Relationships: DV - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

这他妈到底都是些什么事儿！？  
我脑子疯狂转着，又感觉像卡了壳，明明没有一点消息的vergil突然冲进了DMC，跟未来的他自己对峙，我现在还被铐在冷冰冰的地上，只能看着vergil内战！？我死盯着vergil，他冰冷的眼睛和闪着光的阎魔刀犹如利刃般刺穿了我，他一出现，我马上就想起了那天、那个雨夜我经历了什么。虽然伤口消失了，那钝痛却一直没有消散，现在我胸口又开始作痛，越来越痛、越来越热，刚刚被Vergil挑起的那点性欲变了味，我也不知道它变成了什么，只觉得脑子都被烧融了，神经也不听使唤，我感觉脸上浮起了岩浆般的纹路和鳞片，或许我的眼睛也开始变了——我试着张嘴，发出的却是野兽的低吼。  
Vergil看看我游走于失控边缘的脸，淡定地继续把我晾在一边，转而把手按上了阎魔刀的刀柄。Vergil早就蓄势待发，他只是看了我一眼，估计我被那个手铐压制，暂时不会狂性大发。我自己也知道现在不是我该发狂的时候，虽然眼前的vergil点燃了我，但我得压抑自己，我不能就这么失控。  
我太难了。  
朦胧中，我眼前似乎闪过了几道转瞬而逝的蓝色闪光。  
那些蓝光在我可怜的事务所里肆意碰撞，两个男人几乎同时拔刀，但好像Vergil更胜一筹。我在这个间隙短暂地昏了过去，好像我没能昏太久，因为再醒来时正看见Vergil提溜着vergil的领子，搞乱了他一头骄傲的发型，那头发软趴趴地垂着，颇有几分我的味道。  
我已经完全清醒了，因为Vergil带着他朝我走来，把vergil扔在我身边。  
vergil散乱的头发底下是瞅着我的那一双不苟言笑的眼睛，现在那眼睛里也满是冰冷，他抓过阎魔刀，却被Vergil伸出刀鞘拦下。“别这么干。”最了解自己的那个男人温言道，“他现在的恶魔之力还不稳定。”  
回应他的是一声清脆的弹刀。vergil显然不管多年后的自己说了什么，他向来想做就做，弹走刀之后马上拔出叛逆就朝我胸前插了一刀。  
我很不给面子地爆发出一声咆哮，彻底失去了理智。  
……  
醒来之后，我发现Vergil抱着我，那向来禁欲的、骨节好看的手伸进了我的绑胸带，我整个人靠在他身上，他用阎魔刀拦在我身前，也靠着我睡觉。恢复清醒的我发现Vergil抱着我坐在我自己的床上，他靠着墙，让我隔绝了冰冷的墙，抵着他温热的胸口。他的脸就靠在我脖子旁边，细微而规律的呼吸声挠着我的耳膜。他似乎是不想让我跑了，就算睡着了也用这么霸道的姿势把我圈在怀里。不对啊，我郁闷地掀开他的胳膊，想，在我的常识里一般应该是我这么抱着vergil才对。  
许多年后的我一定也是这么抱着他，我笃定地想。  
Vergil马上就醒了，他的脸上依旧保留了儿时刚起床的那种迷茫，可惜这短暂的可爱也马上就溜走了，他见我从他怀里翻身而去，自己也跟着活动了一下僵硬的脊背，我隐约听到了嘎嘣一声。  
“那什么。”我不太好意思地挠着头，“你怎么不把我放床上，靠着你作什么？”  
“昨晚你精神很不稳定，我得拦着你。”  
“哦……”  
靠，等等。  
“vergil呢？？？”我突然回过神来，四下转悠，就是没看见他，“你把他怎么了？”  
昨天我确确实实听见这家伙要杀了vergil，操，怎么搞的，难道昨晚我昏过去之后他们又干了一架，年轻的没干过中年的？  
“别担心，他没死。”  
“……这听起来不像是没发生过啥啊。”  
“我把他关起来了，从魔界把他抓出来费了点力气，不能再让他跑回去，再回去就难找了。”  
O——K——  
不愧是你，Vergil。  
我瞬间就觉得一直以来闷头找人的自己像个傻子。  
过来，dante。Vergil在叫我，我站在床边看他，他的声音有一股魔力，我怀疑他在鬼泣4-5部的时候偷摸修炼了什么魔音穿脑大法，这把性感的低音搞得我欲罢不能，根本把持不住，脑子缺弦儿不由得就听了他的话乖乖又回到了他身边。他把阎魔刀放在一边，我瞅了一眼，他又捏住我的下巴不轻不重地一扳，让我的视线别开阎魔刀，重新回到他身上。尼玛，我在心里问候了一遍数年后的那个自己，你到底是怎么调教的这个身体，这家伙到底经历了什么才能从一块冰变成现在这样的？  
Vergil想占据我所有的视线，他那双同样性感的眼睛深深地看着我，引着我去吻他，我甩开他的手表示抗议，自己抱着他的头，作对似的不吻他的嘴，首先去亲他的眼睛。Vergil似乎也很受用，我马上就要亲到他的眼球了，他才稍稍一闭眼，那柔软的睫毛正好轻轻擦过我的嘴，我心里马上一颤悠，血气上冲。老实说，这时我非常有罪恶感，我的那个vergil，一鼓作气蹦下悬崖的哥哥，现在还被关在不知道什么地方，我却没心没肺地跟多年后的他亲来亲去。  
我在Vergil眼皮落下一个吻，学着他的模样，自以为性感地问，你把vergil藏哪去了？  
他却闭着眼，依旧享受，鼻尖顶着我的下巴，悠哉道，不准想别人。  
……老哥，那可是你自己。  
我觉着可能对于这个Vergil来说，现在我那菜鸟般的撩汉水平还不够。于是我酝酿了一下，气沉丹田，学着从小黄书里看来的姿势，轻轻揉捏他的耳朵尖：“那可不是别人，Verge。”我呢喃道，目前为止我感觉自己还是撩得很成功，“我得去看看他。”  
Vergil却笑了，睁开了眼，他跟我离得很近，我一看见他眼睛里自己的影子，耳朵刷地就红了。但我还是跟他对视，把他壁咚起来，我倒要看看他今天会不会跟我妥协。  
“10分满，你得5分。”Vergil冷不防用他那大长腿勾住我的腰，我一个没撑住摔进他怀里，被他抱着。大爷的，我捂住了脸，怎么搞的，他怎么还会这个。  
我又听见他慢悠悠地继续说，未来的你可比现在过分多了。  
我捂紧了脸，蒸汽差点从我耳朵里往外喷，我感觉自己就像烧开的水壶。  
“可以告诉你。”他终于停止了玩我，“那小子就在……”

Vergil稀松平常地把年轻的他自己关进了恶魔笼子，就在我家地下室。知道事实的那个瞬间我的脸色一定很精彩，Vergil欣赏了片刻，终于放开了我，开玩笑般地揉了揉我的裆部，我一把按住他的手，Vergil好笑地抱起双臂，嚣张地支起一条腿，给我看他紧绷的裤裆。草，他知道我不敢看？我还非看不可了。当时我就报复性地握了握拳头，当做是他玩儿我的回礼，心一横，一把捏住了他，Vergil又泄出一声呻吟，长腿下意识往里一靠，擦过了我的胳膊，我赶紧收回了手，夺门而逃。  
卧槽，我哥的那玩意儿隔着裤子都能感觉到滚热。  
他刚才一直都是这个状态？那这家伙也太能忍了吧？一直表现得那么淡定。  
我一边往地下室跑，一边又有些罪恶感浮上心头，实不相瞒，我想日他一次。

许是察觉到了我那龌龊的想法，当我看见被关在恶魔笼子里的vergil时，他瞪着眼，死死瞪着我，他的阎魔刀被Vergil没收了，此时我哥手无寸铁，又被限制了力量，只能对着我干瞪眼。  
“你跟他上床了”他挑衅地问。  
卧了个大槽，当时我一肚子话都被他这句直白的问话给憋了回去，差点憋出内伤。  
他没问“你来救我？”“你怎么知道我在这？”而是直接问，你跟他上床了——你日他了？  
我烦躁地走来走去，这时我才发现自己脸上的温度还没退下去。  
Vergil阴沉地盯着我，那双好看的、蓝宝石一样的眼睛追着我的动作，待我重新看向他，他恶狠狠地用大拇指一划自己的胸口：“你这里，歪了。”  
我低头一看，草，Vergil估计睡觉时手伸我胸带里我没注意，结果这玩意一直歪着，老子的奶头都露了出来，我赶紧干咳一声收拾好，活动活动我那健硕的胸肌，躲开vergil那杀人的目光，预备给他解开笼子。结果我那老哥抱起双臂冷哼一声：“是他告诉你我在这的？”  
“啊，不然呢？”  
“我不出去。”  
我头疼。  
“行，那你呆着吧，我一会儿给你送饭过来。”  
“Dante。”他叫我，我摊开双手，他犹豫片刻，对我一勾手指，我走过去，被他一把薅住胸口的带子，整个人哐地撞上了笼子，疼得我倒抽一口冷气。  
这口冷气还没等着我抽完，他就凶狠地吻了过来，咬破了我的嘴，血顺着就流了下来。  
跟Vergil完全不同的吻法，vergil是想用蛮力告诉我，他们之间很不一样，别搞错了，dante。  
我还没等回过味儿来，我老哥就推开了我，我踉跄着后退两步，站稳，擦掉嘴边的血，叹着气。  
“我知道了，反正你在这呆着也挺好，那我回去了。”  
“你给我等等。”他再一次冰冷地看了过来，“你回哪去？”  
“我回——”  
“‘他’还在上头等着你？”vergil念叨了一句，突然改变了主意，他让我去把他的阎魔刀拿来。这个笼子是Vergil做的，叛逆对它没作用，唯一有用的只有阎魔刀。  
他满眼的怒火都在告诉我，他要杀了Vergil。  
Vergil也说过，要杀了他。  
这似乎跟我觉醒不久的恶魔之力有关，草，这到底他妈都是怎么回事儿，我一定要搞清楚。

TBC


	2. 【DV】夹在我和我老哥们之间的惨烈修罗场-03

他在笼子里，我看着他的眼睛。  
这双该死迷人的眼睛里都是刀锋，这双眼睛也似乎依旧看不见我，我老哥时至今日还一心想着他的抛瓦，我是脑子抽了才抱着点期待，说不定他还能认真地看看我这个亲弟弟。  
他等着我的回答，而我抽出白象牙，故意转了两圈枪才牛逼哄哄地把枪口抵着他的额头，对口型轻声地“bang”了一声，我看出，老哥的表情如我所愿地扭曲了。  
“做梦吧，vergil。”我同样挑衅地告诉他，“你让我干什么我就干什么？你扯淡呢？”  
还嫌不过瘾，我补上一句：“跟你的抛瓦过日子吧，掰掰。”  
这回vergil彻底怒了，他放出幻影剑，我利索躲开，身后陈年旧家具被砸了个稀碎。他问我，那你下来干什么？我笑着回答，只是来看看你啊，你被关起来，我可高兴可开心了。  
他重新看向我，预想中被激怒的画面没出现，他倒是突然冷静了，放开了笼子，抱起双臂，扯出一点讽刺的笑。  
“愚蠢，dante，你在说谎。”  
当时我就把白象牙一收，头也不回地走了。  
身后也没再响起旧家具被破坏的轰鸣，vergil那儿一片死寂。

我在酒吧里见到了Vergil，他喝着冰镇苏打水，阎魔刀放在身边，就坐在角落、一个人。  
我不知道他是怎么找到这家酒吧的，我可是这儿的常客，但我猜，只是猜啊，Vergil调查过我，以及跟我接触过的所有人。  
我单手扣了杯同样的苏打水，一屁股坐在他身前，兄弟俩彼此都没碰酒，我也没提地下室那个vergil。我来之前活动了一下面部肌肉，好让它看上去不是那么僵硬，现在我完全可以做出一个自信男人的表情。我主动跟他碰了杯子，清脆的叮，很好听，他的杯子里喀啦啦一阵轻响，是里面的冰块在互相磨蹭。  
他慢慢喝着冰水，眼里玩味地都是我那张装得成熟的脸。  
我寻思，直接开口跟他要阎魔刀，他到底会不会给我。  
算了，肯定不会。  
我瞄了一眼他的阎魔刀，又寻思着怎么偷拿走比较好。  
他先开了口：“dante，你其实很了解他。”  
“……”  
“你知道怎么能让他上心。”  
他这句话说得极其含糊，以至于我根本没听清那句话到底是“上心”还是“伤心”，我想，得了吧，我还能让他伤心？那太阳就打西边儿出来了。  
“但这不够。”Vergil慢条斯理地晃着杯子，“他得死。”  
“喂——你至于对自己那么狠吗？”  
他摇头，放下杯子，又用那好听的声音，带着一股气声地叫我，我他妈鬼使神差凑了过去，被他勾住了下巴。我憋着一股屈劲儿，他却不用力，任我别开脸，只是对我说，vergil还在你心里。  
我鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，但他是对的，我没法儿让自己真的离开vergil。  
“不行吗？”我反问。  
“不行。”  
他翘起二郎腿，漂亮的衣摆顺着腿往下滑，他微微歪了头，认真地告诉我，dante，别想着他。  
别这样，我脱口而出，这事儿咱能不能理理清楚，暂时缓缓，我还有事要问你。  
他不为所动，像根本没听见我说话似的，打断我：“你想要阎魔刀，把他放出来。”  
“行吧，我就知道，那能给我吗？”  
“今晚你过来。”  
“哪？你屋里？”  
“地下室。”  
“……你要把他放出来了？”  
“你过来，然后做一件事，我马上放了他。”  
我打量着他的神情，Vergil垂着眼，他说，你在害怕我，dante。  
哈！开玩笑，我会怕我哥！？  
“我去。”我斩钉截铁，他又微微地笑了，很满意似的。他让我伸手过去，我不明所以，但还是照做了。他轻轻抓着我的指尖，看我那中间被划开了一道的半指手套。一只看完又让我上另一只，我的两只手都摊开来让他看，手心里早就没了伤口，只是这手套我一直没换下去，上面对称地一边一道儿。  
“怎么不换新的手套？”他问。  
“你难得留给我的东西，当然留着呗。”我随口说。如果是对着vergil我八成不会这么说，但眼前这个人，中年的Vergil，我能感觉到他已经放下了很多东西，他给我的感觉不一样，我本能地想对他说说心里话，也想冷酷地把他干的好事让他看看，你瞧，这就是你给我留下的伤，手划伤了，心也被你伤了。我潜意识里一定是这么想的，我喜欢看他因为陈年旧事眉眼间笼上的阴影。  
他握住了我的手，把我往他那边拽。距离实在是有点远，我干脆起身走到他身边，Vergil干了vergil基本不能干的事儿——他亲了我的手心，就在那道伤口的位置，痒痒的，湿湿软软的。  
我挣开他，心狂跳不止。  
“换新手套吧，dante。”  
他抬眼温柔地看着我，就真的像一个担心弟弟的哥哥一样。  
我把手狠狠揣进了裤兜，紧紧攥起了拳。

他就像是在舔我心口的伤似的。

这天晚上我准时去了地下室，Vergil比我来得早，他挺拔地站着，手握阎魔刀，跟笼子里的vergil冰冷地对峙。我看出，在我来之前这俩一定火花四溅地PK过一次，可惜笼子里的老哥只能发火，什么都干不了。我那可怜的墙壁被幻影剑砸出了好多窟窿，我有点头疼。  
Vergil叫我过去，我看了一眼vergil，从容走去站在Vergil身边，笼子里的老哥一直沉默，他只是看着我，这回也没愤怒也没挑衅，就只是若有所思地看着，看得我浑身发毛。  
“dante不会再留着那副有划伤的手套了。”Vergil说。  
“哼。”  
“你其实很在意。”  
“你最好闭嘴，未来的我怎么这么啰嗦。”  
他们又开始了，我叹着气，不晓得Vergil到底要我干什么他才肯放了vergil，直觉告诉我今晚一定不简单，他叫我来总不会是让我欣赏他们的唇枪舌剑吧？  
Vergil叫我卸了武器，我只得把叛逆和两把枪收好，他突然凑过来吻我，笼子里的老哥少见地骂了一句，我腾地红了脸，却听Vergil贴着我的耳朵，依旧用那迷人的低音说，在这，上了我，我就放了他。  
我一把推开他，他的胸口就像钢铁般一动不动，我吼道，你他妈疯了，Vergil！  
他只是又重复了一遍，这次声音更大了，让vergil也能清楚地听见。他说，dante，上我。  
我没敢看笼子里vergil的脸，但我知道他的表情一定很精彩。  
虽然我想过上他，但实在是没想过要在vergil面前干这种事儿，再说了，我——  
“我、又、没、上、过、男、人！”我咬牙切齿低声抗议。  
Vergil浑不在意，我教你，他淡定地回答。  
……  
我不管了。  
我扯起他的衣领，把他狠狠地掼上了墙。我听见他后背砸到墙的一声闷响，他呻吟了一下，我愈发兴奋，撬开他的牙齿，舌头钻进去，我疯了似的吮吸他身上好闻的那股凛冽温柔的味道，我知道他已经对我完全敞开了心，他想要被我所爱，而我这一直无处安放的爱也好像终于找到了归处，我拼了命对他撒娇，蹭他，Vergil只是低低笑着，摸我的头发。  
身后的vergil厉声喊了什么，我没太仔细听，好像是“他不会认可你”  
Vergil充耳不闻，在他看来，就算我心里否定他，不承认他，只要他能搂住我，那我就是他的。  
他的长腿抬了起来，我一把握住，那久经锻炼的小腿肌肉结实，一捏硬邦邦的，我呼吸都乱了。  
他自己解了裤子，那深色修身的裤子一滑，露出了他苍白的腿，我蹲下去亲吻，吻他的大腿内侧，他依旧是摸着我的头，我感觉他在鼓励我，其实现在我脑子不太清楚，只能知道我很高兴，Vergil夸了我，我很高兴。  
我看见了我的手，那捏着Vergil小腿的手，不知何时已经变成了恶魔的爪子，爪子尖儿刺破了他的皮肤、肌肉，他的血流了下来，被苍白的皮肤一衬，格外刺眼。  
慢点，dante，Vergil好像这么对我说，但我停不下来，我没法控制，兴奋霸占了我的所有感官，我感觉自己就要烧起来了。  
我用鼻尖顶顶他的内裤，舔了一下那硬鼓鼓的东西，他腿软了，我起身抱住了他，不受控制的恶魔爪子顺着他的腹肌一划（其实我想脱他裤子，结果没控制好）他腹肌也染上了血，Vergil叹着气，他的伤口马上就愈合了，那颜色却留着没擦。我不知道接下来还要做什么，脑子告诉我你得占有他，你得让他成为你的东西，身体却完全不得要领，我在弄伤Vergil，我没法停下，这不是做爱，我不该这么粗暴地上他。  
见鬼的，我这是怎么了？  
他拉下了裤子，引着我那粗鲁的恶魔爪，放在了他后穴，他依旧是低声地说，慢点，别撕裂了它，dante。  
我知道了，我要进这里去，我早就硬了。  
突然地面一阵剧烈摇晃，我身后有人踏着尘埃大步走来，粗暴地抓起我的头，把我从Vergil手里抢过去。我迷蒙地一看，是vergil，他不知何时拿回了阎魔刀——估计是刚才我不注意时Vergil扔给他的——打烂笼子，把我抢了回去。  
“你就想用这玩意儿上他？”他气笑了，我低头，他指的是我长满了鳞片的那玩意儿。  
我现在不是人类。  
我是恶魔。  
Vergil却不许我走神，他那长腿依旧是勾着我，把我往他怀里拉，没关系，他说，进来。  
有人生气了，空气中有一股异常冰冷的愤怒。  
他蹲下来，vergil捧着我的脸，一点都不在意我现在恶魔的这张脸，这丑陋的嘴，他、他恶狠狠地吻了上来。  
“你是我的，dante。”他直视着我，眼中透出疯狂，“你的这玩意儿也是我的。”

TBC


End file.
